


Long Ago

by aceofsparrows



Series: Way Down Hadestown [7]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, and it's seph, because this is Hadestown, bleuaceofsparrows fic, drunk seph is sentimental and i love her, duh - Freeform, eurydice and orpheus are so cute and fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: A more-than-tipsy Persephone recalls the first time she met Hades. based on an anon prompt from tumblr :)
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Way Down Hadestown [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556290
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Long Ago

“I remember the day I met Hades,” Persephone says one night, head tilted back slightly in drowsy intoxication, a sigh in her voice.

The bar is quiet; it’s just Orpheus and Eurydice and Hermes and Persephone, having a drink before closing and voicing whatever comes to mind. They’re all at least a little tipsy, but Persephone is more than a few drinks ahead of the rest of them and it’s starting to make her sentimental and unfiltered.

Eurydice, from her perch on the bar, grins. “Oh yeah?”

Persephone snorts (in the most ladylike was possible, if it is at all possible to snort in a ladylike fashion) and takes another sip from her glass. “Oh yes, honey. We were young, and it was a long, long time ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday.”

She pauses, though even she isn’t sure why, and then she finishes her glass and leans back in her chair, a contented smile dancing at the edges of her lips.

“It was springtime. I was just the goddess of Spring back then, and living with my mother, Demeter, near the fields not too far from here.” She winces at the mention of her mother, but whatever memory the woman evokes isn’t strong enough to derail Persephone at the moment. “I was out in the fields, making sure everything was growing right and all that, when I came to an odd little patch at the end of a row that was completely bare.” She frowns slightly at the memory, lost in that sunny afternoon. “It was so strange. A patch of the field, completely bare. No grass, nothing. Just dirt….. So of course I had to investigate. The field was bordered by a forest, and there were footprints, very slight divots in the young wheat that led off past the tree line, so I followed them, even though my mother would have killed me for it.” 

While Persephone was caught up in her story Orpheus had stopped wiping the counter to snake his arms around his wife’s middle and is resting his head on her shoulder, and as the goddess pauses to gather the next piece of her tale the poet kisses Eurydice on the shoulder, and she smiles, squeezing his thin, calloused hands and leaning her head on his to listen to the story. 

“Well, I kept walking and walking, because it was fairly obvious where the person was going because they were leaving little bare patches along the way as they went, and eventually I was so far into the woods that I was completely turned around. I was a little scared, obviously, but then I realized that maybe calling out to whoever I was following would work, so I yelled at the top of my lungs…” Persephone has stood by now, gesturing grandly as she continues her story, and she climbs up onto her chair at this last remark, spreading her arms wide as she hollers. “’Hey you! Why d’you keep killing my plants?’” 

Hermes laughs; he’s definitely heard this story before, both in the company of Hades himself and not, but it’s equally charming every time. 

“And low and behold,” Persephone says, arms still flung wide from her stance atop the chair. “A man steps out from behind a tree, all dark and mysterious, glaring at me, and he says something like ‘maybe they wanted to die. Ya ever think of that?’ and that was the moment I knew I was gonna elope with the bastard.”

She jumps down from the chair with surprising steadiness and grabs the bottle from near Hermes’ elbow, refilling her glass with a sideways smile. 

Shaking her head but grinning, Persephone sits again. “Several millennia later, and he still has the worst comebacks. But I love him. Gods, do I love him….” 


End file.
